Nueve Meses
by Sharingan Z
Summary: Ippo debera enfrentar el mas dificil reto de todos, podra lograrlo?


**_NUEVE MESES_**

**_Por Sharingan Z_**

CAPITULO 1: LA NOTICIA

-Vamos Muchacho!, pega mas fuerte!-le exigia Kamogawa al actual campeon de Peso Pluma de Japon

-Como ordene Jefe!-respondio el aludido aumentando la fuerza de sus golpes

-Vaya, Ippo como siempre tan inspirador-comento Masaru Aoki mirando al campeon practicar

-Si, y me da miedo de solo pensar que el le haya ganado al abusivo de Mashiba-comento Tetsuya Kimura

-Que miran señoritas??!!!-aparecio de la nada Takamura y los comenzó a ahorcar con sus poderosos brazos-ah mira, pero si es Ippo, no me digan que se cambiaron de bando

-Su…sueltanos Ta…Takamu…ra…-pidio Auki con el poco aire que le quedaba-no…seas ridiculo!

-Dejanos…grandulon!-exigio Kimura

Takamura cambio su mirada, para ver a Ippo entrenar y sonrió, quien podria imaginarse que ese muchacho, un poco lento y no tan agresivo, era el campeón de Japon por 3 años consecutivos, sin darse cuenta fue soltando a sus prisioneros quienes cayeron al piso peor que sacos de papas y tratando de recuperar el aire que habian perdido

-Al fin nos sueltas…-dijo el chico de cabellos negros- Oye Grandote, no deberias estar descansando?

-Si, ayer tuviste tu pelea por el titulo mundial-continuo Aoki-deberias descansar

-Quien yo?-sonrio Takamura-ese ruso ni siquiera me dio una caricia, es mas, sus golpes eran como los de una niñita-y luego miro a ambos jóvenes-yo no soy como ciertos vagos que después de una pelea se van a dormir hasta luego de una semana

Aoki y Kimura se enojaron y Takamura los provocaba más, como disfrutaba hacer rabiar a esos boxeadores de menor categoría que el

-Listo muchacho ahora ve a trotar-le dijo Kamogawa al muchacho pelinegro mientras se sacaba los guantes-debes hacer 20 minutos

-Si señor!-dijo Ippo con mucha energia y se coloco el chándal que le regalara Kumi el dia que él le gano a Sendo por el Titulo Nacional de Peso Pluma

-Y ustedes tres?-les regaño el anciano-que hacen alli parados como postes, SALGAN A CORRER!!!!!

Apenas el jefe termino de decir eso el trio ya estaba haciendo su carrera

-Es mi imaginación o el jefe esta mas cascarrabia que antes?-pregunto Kimura

-No sabias?-le dijo Takamura-ahora Ippo va a devolver el cinturón y retar al campeón del mundo

-Que?!!!-exclamo Aoki-como es eso posible???, apenas tiene 23 años!!! Y nosotros apenas estamos compitiendo por el titulo nacional

-Eso es porque Ippo no es un fracasado como ustedes!!! Jajajaja-se rio Takamura

-Seras…-gritaron Aoki y Kimura al mismo tiempo

-Alcancenme si pueden!!!!-grito el campeón de peso medio mientras aumentaba la velocidad y sus seguidores hacían lo mismo aunque con alguna dificultad

------------------

-Vaya manada de vagos-dijo Kamogawa apenas el trío salio

En ese momento tocaron la puerta del Gimnasio, apenas habían pasado cinco minutos asi que no podía ser Ippo, además Takamura no tenía esos modales de tocar la puerta, asi que luego de soltar un suspiro abrio la puerta

-Kamogawa san-saludo la recien llegada

-Buenas-saludo el anciano-pasas?

-Em…bueno…no, buscaba a Ippo-dijo ella algo ruborizada

-Y para que buscas al muchacho, Mashiba san?-pregunto Kamogawa arqueando una ceja

-Son cosas personales –le sonrió la alegre hermana del campeón de peso ligero junior

-Bueno ahora justo lo he mandado a trotar-le comento Kamogawa a la chica

-Lo puedo esperar?

-Es muy urgente?

-Pues…-Kumi se ruborizo pero al ver la cara de desaprobación del anciano se acerco a el y le susurro algo en el oido

-Aja…aja…aja…QUE???!!!!!

El grito de Kamogawa espanto a los demas boxeadores y sus asistentes vinieron a todo correr tambien asustados por el grito del jefe

-Kamogawa san!!!!-gritaron los asistentes al ver a su jefe con la cara muy palida, tanto asi que parecia que habia visto un fantasma

-Tu…tu debes de estar bromeando…-balbuceo el anciano

-Jefe, pero que le pasa?!-pregunto uno de sus asistentes

-¿Que es una broma?-pregunto el otro

-Me temo que no-le respondio la chica con una de sus sonrisas

-Esto esta mal, esto esta muy mal-dijo Kamogawa mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones

Kumi se quedo mirando todo el espectáculo como si con ella no fuera la cosa, ella giro su cabeza hacia el reloj

-Puedes esperar al muchacho en mi oficina-le dijo el anciano-cuando llegue hablare con ustedes dos…

-Gracias Kamogawa san-dijo la chica con una reverencia y paso a la oficina del anciano

-Que ha pasado jefe?-pregunto su rechoncho asistente-usted rara vez se sorprende asi

-Digamos que la noticia me saco de lugar-respondio el jefe-pero vayas ustedes a seguir entrenando a los muchachos, yo esperare a Ippo aquí

Los asistentes asintieron y regresaron a sus labores

---------------------

Ippo estaba trotando por el mismo camino de siempre, tranquilo y emocionado, pues entrar a un torneo donde el vencedor se ganaría el derecho a retar al campeón mundial no era cosa de todos los días; en eso paso por su lado una pequeña familia de tres personas, un hombre que cargaba a su hijo sentado en sus hombros y una mujer que le sonreía, el muchacho paso por su costado y le hizo recordar esos paseos que tenia con su padre y su madre juntos

-Que no daria por revivir esos dias-dijo sonriendo imaginandose a Kumi y el con un mini Ippo

En eso el campeón agito su cabeza rápidamente

-Aun no es momento de pensar en eso!-dijo Makanouchi acelerando el paso-debo seguir con mi entrenamiento, para ser el Campeón Mundial !!!

Pasados 20 minutos Ippo regreso al Gimnasio de Kamogawa, se quito el chándal y se puso los guantes, en eso se le acerco uno de los asistentes del jefe

-AL fin llegas, el jefe esta muy molesto-le dijo el asistente-ve a su oficina

-Que, a su oficina?!-Ippo comenzo a temblar

Y es que jamas lo habian llamado a el a la oficina, el que mas entraba y salía como Pedro Picapiedra en su casa era Takamura, pues era el mas revoltoso, la ultima vez el jefe le dio un sermón por haber distribuido revistas pornográficas con motivo de la tercera defensa del titulo Ippo, según el para celebrar, Aoki y Kimura solo un par de veces por hacer uno de sus escándalos en el Gimnasio, pero Ippo, al joven novato del año, Campeón de Peso Pluma?, y ahora que hizo?, a no ser que…?

-HAY NO!!!!! T.T-grito el boxeador y corrio hacia la oficina, la abrio de golpe y se encontro de frente con el-JEFE, JEFE!!! YO NO QUERIA TAKAMURA ME OBLIGO A HACERLO, YO SABIA QUE NO SE DEBIA HACER PERO ME OBLIGO, SE LO JURO, LA PROXIMA VEZ NO VOLVEMOS A ECHAR PURGANTE EN SU CAFÉ!!

-Que tu y Takamura…QUE??!!!! ò.ó

-Ah que, no era por eso?-pregunto el joven campeón rascandose la cabeza-bueno, entonces olvidelo n.n

-Ippo!

El muchacho volteo y vio que Kumi estaba alli sentada con una de esas hermosas sonrisas que ella dedicaba

-Ku…Kumi-balbuceo Ippo-y que haces aquí?

-Pues yo vine a darte una noticia n.n

-Noticia?-pregunto el muchacho

-Pues si muchacho-dijo Kamogawa en tono serio-dime, cuantas veces estuviste con Kumi Mashiba?

-QUE???!!!-se sobresalto el pelinegro-usted tambien quiere que le cuente mi vida privada??!!!!

-No seas ingenuo mocoso!!!-le grito el jefe-no ves que por no usar proteccion ahora ella esta esperando un hijo tuyo!!!!

EL tiempo se paralizo para Ippo y lentamente giro su cabeza hacia Kumi quien solo asintio timidamente la cabeza con un sonrojo mas que evidente

-Eso, es cierto Kumi?-pregunto Ippo algo asustado

-Bueno…si-le respondio ella alegre

-Ella tiene 8 semanas-le dijo Kamogawa en tono serio-mocoso, dime la verdad…que vas a hacer ahora?

Ippo lo medito por unos instantes y sento en la silla que estaba al frente de Kamogawa, se masajeo las sienes un momento y luego exhalo una bocanada de aire, como la silla es giratoria, se giro hasta queda frente a Kumi para mirarla a los ojos

-Ippo…-susurro la chica al verlo sentado mirandola

-QUE BUENA NOTICIA!!!!!-grito mientras abrazaba a su chica

-Despues de todo, el mocoso siempre será un mocoso-dijo Kamogawa golpeándose la sien-Ippo, espero que tengas en claro algo

-Si jefe?

-El hecho de que seas padre no influira en tu entrenamiento, de hecho se intesificara-le advirtió-y te aseguro que no sera facil

-Descuide jefe, dare mi maximo como siempre-dijo como siempre el optimista Ippo

-A proposito, sabe tu hermano que estas en estado?-pregunto Kamogawa a la chica mientras se giraba para ponerse de espaldas a ambos

Los dos jóvenes se pusieron pálidos como el papel y el jefe sonrió, Ippo tembló de tan solo imaginarse al hermano de Kumi moviendo su guadaña mientras lo miraba fijamente y Kumi se imaginaba ya desde ahora el escándalo que iba a armar

-Tienes el resto del dia libre para decidir que hacer con tu niño mocoso-le dijo el jefe en tono serio mirando a la ventana mientras esbozaba una sonrisa en su rostro sonrojada imaginándose entrenando al nuevo retoño junto con Nekota-ve a casa

-Gracias jefe!-agradecio Ippo con una de sus reverencias

-Gracias Kamogawa san-agradecio Kumi también haciendo una reverencia, luego ambos salieron del Gimnasio corriendo tomados de la mano

El asistente los vio salir contentos y hecho una ojeada a la oficina y sorprendentemente el jefe estaba saltando de alegria

-UN nuevo boxeador!!! Que sera?!- se dijo preguntándose emocionado-un estilista? Un fajador? No, no o tal vez uno como Mashiba?! Ya quiero que nazca el hijo del mocoso!!!!

Esa ultima frase retumbo en el Gimnasio y llego a los oídos de cierto trío que recién había llegado de su trote

-QUE IPPO QUE??!!!-grito Takamura dandole una patada a la puerta de la oficina de Kamogawa

-Como es posible!!! T.T- Gimio Aoki-apenas es un niño

-Ah todavía recuerdo cuando Ippo llego al Gimnasio T.T-continuo Kimura-Cuanto ha crecido, me enorgullece!!!!

-Ustedes se callan!!!-rugió Takamura para luego dirigirse al jefe-Oye anciano!, como esta eso del hijo del mocoso?!

-No se que me hablas Takamura-respondió el aludido con toda la calma del mundo

-No te hagas el inocente conmigo, el unico al que le dices mocoso es a Ippo, asi que sueltalo ya quieres?!!!!-le grito Takamura

-PARA EMPEZAR YO NO DEBO DE DARTE EXPLICACIONES!!!!-le respondio Kamogawa mientras le pegaba con su bastón-AHORA TE HAS HECHO ACREEDOR A 100 VUELTAS, ASI QUE Y EMPEIZA YA, O PONDRE MAS ESTRICTA TU DIETA!!!!!

Segundos después Takamura estaba corriendo a toda velocidad seguido por Kamogawa en su motoneta

-Viejo aprovechado!!!!-le grito el campeón

-Si tienes energías para hablar usados para correr!!!!-le respondió el viejo-o te atropellare!!!!

Mientras tanto todos miraban la escena con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

-----------------------

CONTINUARA….

Bueno bueno, aquí les dejo un nuevo fic de Hajime no Ippo, espero que les agrade, la proxima estara mas graciosa se los aseguro

Dejen reviws!


End file.
